


You Think It's Cool?

by CosmicCove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Chad and Mort are good friends, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Plant Hand Bradley, Please please please let these three hang out together in season 3!, basically a drabble by my standards, veeeeery short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Bradley feels self conscious about his plant arm.  His friends are there to reassure him that it's actually pretty cool!
Relationships: Bradley Nicholson & Chad van Coff & Mort Schaeffer, Bradley Nicholson & Mort Schaeffer, Chad van Coff & Bradley Nichoson, Chad van Coff & Mort Schaeffer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	You Think It's Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of upset that it's shown that Bradley and Mort are good friends, Chad and Bradley are friends, and Mort and Chad are really good friends, and yet they have never hung out together all three of them in the series. I'm going to change that the only way I can.

“Hey, are you doing okay?” 

Bradley wasn’t expecting Mort’s voice. Then again, we wasn’t expecting anyone to notice him. Slowly, he lifted his head from where he curled up on the bench. Chad was there too, which meant two people had noticed; two more than he expected. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bradley answered. He knew they weren’t fooled. He was a bad liar. 

“C’mon! Something’s up!” Chad pushed, “Did you find out your grandfather was a ghost?” 

Bradley laugh. “No, ghosts aren’t real.” Chad always made him smile, although Bradley could never tell if Chad was joking or being serious about his claims. Bradley highly suspected the latter. 

“Ghosts are total are so real!” Chad protested. 

“Yeah, I think Chad is right,” Mort agreed. 

“We’re getting off topic!” Chad huffed, “Is your sister a vampire?” He gasped dramatically, then quietly added, “Did Mr. Draco turn her?” 

“I don’t have a sister,” Bradley pointed out, “Never had one, probably never will.” 

“Then what is it?” Mort asked. 

Bradley heaved a tired sigh. “It’s this,” he admitted, lifting up his vine arm, “People keep staring. Some people even make fun of it. I’m getting so tired of all the jokes and name calling…” 

There was a pause. “People make fun of your cool plant arm?” Mort asked finally. 

“You… You think it’s cool?” Bradley asked, disbelief thick in his tone. 

“Of course it’s cool,” Chad pointed out, “You’ve got a _plant hand!”_

“I bet you could use it as a whip like Indiana Jones!” Mort gushed, “Or use it to swing around like Tarzan!” 

“It looks so cool too! Like your some sort of monster!” Chad added, “Some really awesome paranormal creature of some sort! I bet you could be friends with Bigfoot now!” 

Bradley stared down at his arm. “Well, I guess I _do_ feel like a monster sometimes.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Chad cheered. 

“Um, Chad? I don’t think that’s a good thing,” Mort told his friend quietly. 

“Nonsense,” Chad argued, “Supernatural creatures are the coolest! And now I have one for a friend!” 

Friend. The word made him smile. He almost forgot he had friends, but here they were, calling him their friends. “You know what? Being a monster is pretty cool.” 

“Are you going to go live in a cave?” Chad asked. 

Bradley thought about it a moment. “I think a swamp would make more sense for a plant monster.” 

“But if you lived in a cave you could get me crystals from it. I’d never have to buy any again!” Mort pointed out. 

Bradley laughed, “So you can get more Rose quartz?” 

“Yes,” Mort answered plainly. 

Bradley chuckled again. “Alright, I guess I’ll go live in a swamp cave full of rose quartz.” 

Chad and Mort laughed too. Bradley smiled listening to it. He didn’t know how they managed to raise his spirits, or why they bothered, but they did. He guessed that was all that mattered. That, and the fact that he didn’t feel so ashamed of his plant arm anymore.


End file.
